Eres mi estrella
by Aerdna200115
Summary: Marinette es una inocente chica cuyo sueño es ser monja, ya que siempre ha vivido en un convento. Ella tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Mario, cuyo sueño es ser cantante para poder conocer a su padre, ya que ambos fueron abandonados en un orfanato al morir su madre. Esta historia es una adaptación de el dorama You're beautiful.
1. El comienzo

Era una hermosa mañana en las afueras de Paris, en un convento de monjas. Una mujer de no más de 60 años, la madre superiora, miro a su alrededor, parecia que estaba buscando a alguien.

–¿Sabes donde esta Marinette?–pregunto la madre superiora a la hermana que estaba a lado de ella.

–Probablemente este corriendo hacia acá, otra vez.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba una joven acomodandose el velo mientras corria. Se habia despertado tarde otra vez. Ella corria lo mas rápido que podia, al llegar intento recuperar el aliento. Despues de haber descansado un poco entro a misa. Se puso lo mas silenciosamente a lado de la persona en la ultima fila. A los segundos vio a una niña que estaba viendo videos con su teléfono y tenia sus audifonos puestos. A Marinette le parecio una falta de respeto a Dios por no poner atención. La niña volteó su cabeza al sentirse observada, entonces vio que Marinette la observaba.

–Apaga eso, por favor.– le susurró Marinette a la pequeña niña, de nombre Manon.

Manon ignoro a Marinette, pero Marinette no se iba a dar por vencida.

–Por favor, apagalo.– le volvió a susurrar y le hizo señas para que lo apagara.

Manon volteo a ver a Marinette retadoramente y estiro su dedo y le subio volumen al video que se reproducia en su telfóno.

–Probablemente lo hizo porque no pudo escucharme.– se dijo a ella misma.

Marinette se fue sigilosamente atrás de Manon para poder decirle que apagara el teléfono. Manon al ver a Marinette la volvio a ignorar, en ese momento Marinette se aguantó todas las ganas que tenia de golpear a Manon. Le quito un audifono a Manon pero Manon lo volvió a jalar, asi ellas dos iniciaron una pequeña pelea por ese audifono. Por un descuido Marinette jaló demasiado fuerte el audifono que termino lanzando el teléfono al hacia un lado, en el acto quitando los audifonos. En ese momento todos voltearon a ver al pequeño aparato que producia tanto ruido.

Marinette intentando remediar su error fue a agarrar el teléfono, pero al aventarse por el teléfono lo golpeo haciendolo volar entre los asientos. Marinette se fue entre los asientos intentado agarrar el teléfono, pero un pie lo avento todavía más lejos de Marinette. Cuando al fin Marinette pudo agarrar al teléfono, vio todo a su alrededor y Marinette sentia que se moría de vergüenza.

Lo que Manon veia era el concierto en vivo de la banda mas famosa de Francia, A. . La banda estaba conformada por tres talentosos chicos que eran: Theo, el mas risueño y distraido de los tres y era el baterista; Nathanael, el mas serio y calmado de los tres y el guitarrista y rapero; y el lider de la banda y vocalista principal, Adrien. Ellos tres eran considerados los angeles de Francia, por eso el nombre de la banda, para ser uno de los ángeles de Francia, Adrien, era demasiado arrogante.

Mientras tanto con los miembros de A. estaban llendo a casa.

–¿No te duele tu garganta, Adrien?– preguntó el presidente de la disquera al vocalista.

Adrien solamente lo ignoro. La verdad era que si le dolia y mucho.

–Es por eso que el doctor dijo que no debias cantar en vivo. Sólo debiste usar playback.– le volvió a hablar el presidente a Adrien.

Adrien no queria usar playback, ¿por qué el, el gran y perfecto Adrien, debia usar playback? Primero tendría que congelarse el infierno para que Adrien quisiera usar playback.

–¿Pero no terminó perfectamente bien? Bueno, al final le tembló un poco la voz. Pero estoy seguro que nadie lo notó.– comentó Nathanael.

–¿Se te quebró la voz?¿Dónde…? No me di cuenta.– dijo sorprendido Theo.

–Adrien, no tienes permitido cantar en vivo de ahora en adelante.– declaró el presidente.

–¿Qué hace un cantante además de cantar?– preguntó enojado Adrien

–Porque tomaste parte del proyecto, creo que sabes que cantar en el sexto álbum puede causarte desgaste en las cuerdas vocales. No tienes la capacidad de cantar esas canciones.

Despues de unos segundos de un silencio incómodo, volvio a hablar el presidente.

–Tendremos un vocalista más como lo planeamos.

–Como sabrás, no cualquiera podrá cantar mi canción.– dijo arrogantemente Adrien.

–No es "cualquiera". He encontrado una buena voz, así que ustedes conocerán a este chico pronto.

–Sólo esperemos y veamos quién es, Presidente.

Adrien sonreia arrogantemente, pues el era mejor cantante, nadie podía ganarle, o eso creia el.

Mientras tanto en el convento. Era obvio que castigarian a Marinette por hacer todo ese show en misa, en presencia de Dios. Marinette tendria que limpiar los "regalos" de las palomas en todas las estatuas.

–Hoy empezaré con David. Julián y Tomás, por favor esperen.–

Marinette parecia acostumbrada a ese castigo, ya que se podia ver a Marinette desahogandose con las estatuas.

–David, te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Yo cometi otro error hoy, he contaminado el santuario con música no santa.– le reveló avergonzada.

Mientras Marinette seguia lavandole el brazo a "David", empezó a tararear la canción de A. , pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, empezó a suplicar perdon a Santa Maria.

Mientras Marinette empezó a persinarse, la toalla que estaba cubriendo la parte baja de David se cayó. Marinette se apresuro a taparlo nuevamente, pero veia a otra parte mientras le volvia a poner la toalla, ya que Marinette era muy inocente.

–Bueno, nos avergüenza a los dos… todo el tiempo. Sería mejor si tuvieras una pequeña pieza de ropa, como Julián o Tomás.– mientras ella le decia eso, pudo ver algo extraño en el trasero de David.–¡Oh, Dios! David tienes popo de ave en el trasero.– dijo Marinette apenada por David

–Cuando me vaya a Roma, ¿Quién limpiará a David tan bien como yo? Los pajaros del barrio usan tu trasero como baño. Me preocupa.

A unos metros de Marinette se encontraba un joven de nombre Nino buscando a una hermana mientras sostenia una foto. El joven de la foto tenía un gran parecido a Marinette.

–Asi que una de estas caras pertenece a una Hermana. ¿Por qué tenia que ser una hermana?

~.~.~.~.Unas horas más tarde.~.~.~.~.

–Mari, no tienes que ir allá sola.– le dijo preocupada la madre superiora.

–Es mi pasaje para ir a Roma el que está siendo enviado. Debería ir al aeropuerto y recogerlo. – contestó muy segura Marinette.

–Marinette, ¿Crees que puedas manejar la motocicleta?– le pregunto mientras le sonreia con cariño.

Marinette ante tal pregunta agarro el manillar y lo movio a ambos lados y contesto con una sonrisa:

–Monto bien en estos días.

–Señal de vuelta a la derecha.– le dijo la madre superiora a Marinette para ponerla a prueba. Marinette encendió la señal e hizo como si fuera a la derecha.–Señal de vuelta a la izquierda.– le dijo repitiendo el procedimiento.

–¿Estás realmente segura de que estarás bien?– preguntó la madre superiora preocupada.

–Madre Superiora, regresaré pronto.– le contesto Marinette mientras se ponia un casco.

Después de decir esto Marinette se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto. Marinette manejaba tranquilamente, pero vio a un carro detrás de ella asi que se puso de lado para que el auto pudiera pasar. En el carro venia Nino, al ver que ella se movió a la izquierda, el tambien se movió a la izquierda. Marinette se volvió a cambiar pero esta vez a la derecha. Nino adelanto su auto y freno para taparle el camino a Marinette ante este acto Marinette tuvo que frenar. Nino se salio del auto y se puso frente a Marinette.

–Hermana, usted conoce a Mario, ¿verdad?– preguntó Nino después de suspirar.

–¿Quién es usted?

–Conoce a Mario, ¿No?

–¿Po- por qué pregunta eso?

Nino no contesto su pregunta y le quito el casco a Marinette, Marinette se estaba asustando, porque no todos los dias mientras vas al aeropuerto te quitan tu casco y te preguntan sobre tu gemelo.

–¡Ustedes son exactamente iguales!– exclamó sorprendido Nino al verla sin su casco.

~.~.~.~.En el estudio con A. .~.~.~.~

–¡Mario! ¡El Mario del que estoy hablando es este tipo de aquí!– dijo el presidente al señalar la foto que tenian de Mario en el monitor.–Su voz es "increible", un "milagro". ¡SORPRESA!

~.~.~.~.De vuelta con Marinette y Nino.~.~.~.~

Marinette lo unico que pudo hacer ante el acto de Nino fue gritar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué hice?!– preguntó Nino asustado por el grito de Marinette.

Marinette seguia gritando, pero nadie la escuchaba ya que estaban en un lugar vacio. Entonces Marinette golpeo a Nino en donde nunca se le pega a un hombre. Marinette al ver a Nino quejarse del dolor se preocupo.

–Espera… espera… Ay… espera. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué tú…? ¡¿Qué hice?!– al terminar de decir eso Nino se enderezo, pero no duro mucho ya que Marinette lo golpeo con su casco tirandolo en el acto.

Marinette se volvio a subir a su moto y acelero dejando a Nino en el suelo. Nino se apresuro para subirse a su auto y empezó a seguir a Marinette.

–¡POR FAVOR! ¡ESPERA! ¡OYE!– empezó a gritar Nino desde su auto, entonces decidio acelerar, al estar lo suficientemente cerca de Marinette para no gritar le dijo.–Hermana, por favor para. ¡Para! ¡Para la moto! ¿Ok?– Marinette seguia acelerando, queria escapar de ese loco.– ¿Por qué no escuchará?– se preguntó Nino al ver a Marinette alejandose.

Marinette seguia avanzando sin mirar atrás, Nino la seguia pero al estar cerca de ella un carro que iba muy lento paso.

–Oiga, ¡muevase!– le grito Nino al conductor.

Después de un rato de una entretenida persecución, Nino la volvio a alcanzar.

–¿Acaso no conoce a Mario? ¿Mario? ¡Su hermano gemelo! ¡Mario! ¡Mario esta en un gran problema!– Marinette al escuchar eso frenó de golpe, se empezo a preocupar por su hermano, ¿Qué le habra pasado?

~.~.~.~.En el estudio con A. .~.~.~.~

–Mario será el cuarto miembro de A. . No se puede. "Imposible", es la voluntad de Dios. Dios de… Oh Dios mío, Jesucristo Superestrella ¡OK!– el presidente estaba muy inspirado describiendo a Mario.

~.~.~.~.De vuelta con Marinette y Nino.~.~.~.~

Marinette ente sus manos tenia una foto de Mario, el habia cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que se vieron, se veia mas maduro.

–Realmente es Mario.– dijo admirando la foto.– Su cara realmente se ha hecho mas vieja. ¿Estarás comiendo bien?

–Hermana… yo…– empezó a decir Nino.

–Oh, no soy una Hermana todavía. Aún estoy estudiando.– dijo una orgullosa Marinette.

–La razón por la que estoy aquí hoy es por Mario y tengo que decirle algo muy importante que decirle.

–¿Algo le paso a Mario?– pregunto preocupada Marinette.

–Algo grande le paso. Nuestro Mario. ¡Él ha sido seleccionado como miembro de A. !– dijo Nino muy feliz.

Marinette lo empezó a ver confundida, tenia una cara de "¿y eso con que se come?"

–¿A.N… Qué?– finalmente pregunto.

–¿No conoce al grupo de A. ? ¿Hermana? ¿A. ?

–Ya le dije que todavía no soy una Hermana.– Marinette reia avergonzada.

–¡Eso no es importante ahora! Mario ahora mismo… ¡Ha sido… escogifo para ser el próximo miembro de A. la famosa banda de rock del país!– dijo medio enojado Nino.

–Ah… pero, ¿Cuál es el problema?– Marinette no entendia el problema en eso, su hermano habia cumplido su sueño.

–Ya que estoy tan desesperado, hoy… yo vine… a pedirle ayuda Hermana.– mientras Nino decia esto el se habia puesto de rodillas.

–¿Qué esta haciendo?

–Esto es, Hermana…

–No soy una Hermana todavía.– le volvio a repetir Marinette a Nino.

–¿Entonces qué?¡¿Eh?! ¡Santa señora!... ¿Qué quiere? Bien, bien. ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¿Eh? Por favor. Nuestro Mario, quiero decir, su única familia, su hermano gemelo, Mario. Por favor, ayúdelo.– el pobre de Nino estaba muy desesperado y cansado.

–Umm… ¿Cómo?

–¿Cómo?– repitió Nino, después de unos segundos de pensar en su respuesta.–Conviertase en Mario.– le pidió.


	2. Les presento a Mario

~.~.~.~.En el estudio con A. .~.~.~.~

–Ahora, sólo necesitamos firmarlo. El probablemente ya este aquí. Si, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡JACKPOT!– el presidente estaba muy feliz.

–Oiga presidente, ¿Está seguro de que no se ha equivocadp? Mario parece una mujer.– el secretario estaba dudando de la sexualidad de Mario, porque en la foto que tenian se veia un poco afeminado.

–Ay… Este es el tipo de rostro que es popular. ¡Mario! Su nombre es Mario. Un chico hermoso, ¿no es bueno? ¡Oh, Jesus!

Afuera del estudio estaba estacionandose el auto de Nino, del auto de Nino salió Marinette.

–Solo tengo que firmar y ya, ¿verdad? Nada le pasa a mi hermano, ¿verdad?– preguntó Marinette.

–¡Ah, no!... nada… hubo un pequeño accidente. Eso es todo. Mientras vayas a firmar, no habrá ningún problema. Quedate aquí, tengo que ir a estacionar el auto.

Marinette vio el auto de Nino alejarse, empezó a explorar todo con la mirada y vio a unas chicas sentadas. Ellas parecian esperar algo, camino entre ellas, le pareció curioso que todas tuvieran unas alas, parecian ángeles.

–Oh cielos… Todas aquí son ángeles.

Las primeras chicas de la fila se levantaron mirando a Marinette. Todas la rodearon.

–Ella es una Hermana.– dijo la que parecia ser la lider de ellas. Por su tarjeta se podia saber que su nombre era Aurore.

–¿En serio?– hablo la que estaba a lado de ella. Su tarjeta decia que su nombre era Mireille

–No, aun no soy Hermana.– les dijo Marinette.

–¡Vaya, tú realmente te haces notar!– volvió a hablar Aurore.– ¡Es una idea realmente buena!

–¡Vaya! ¡Incluso tienes un anillo que va con ello! Vaya, tú podrías realmente atraer la vista de uno de los chicos de A. .– le dijo emocionada Mireille.–¿Por qué no pensamos en esto?– le pregunto a Aurore.

–¿Todas ustedes son fans de A. ?– preguntó curiosa Marinette.

–Hemos estado aquí por tres días pero no los hemos visto ni una vez…– dijo decepcionada Aurore.

–Eso significa que ¿Tampoco podremos verlos hoy? Tengo que verlos hoy.– Marinette estaba cofundiendose.

–Nosotras tambien tenemos que verlos hoy. Desde mañana, tomaremos turnos.– Le dijo cansada Aurore.

Entonces unos guardias fueron corriendo entre ellas y todas las fans sabian que eso significaba que A. habia llegado. Entonces empezaron a gritar emocionadas ignorando a Marinette. A una fan en su carrera se le cayó su abanico, Marinette lo recogió intentando devolverlo.

–¡Disculpa! ¡Tu abanico!– el grito de Marinette no se habia podido escuchar entre tantas fans.

Todas las fans gritaban por ellos, entonces las puertas de su auto se abrieron. Adrien salió primero, seguido de Nathanael y por ultimo Theo. Marinette se quedo con el abanico entre las manos al impactarse con su belleza.

 _–Madre Superiora, hoy vi a tres ángeles hechos en personas. Son las versiones andantes de David, Tomás y Julián de nuestro jardin._

A. pasó a Marinette pensando "Las fans cada vez se vuelven mas creativas", Theo paró y le autografio el abanico a Marinette se persino y luego se despidió de Marinette. Marinette seguia en shock por su belleza, Nino le agarro el hombro y la volteó.

–¿Tienes un abanico de A. ? Bueno considerando tu edad… ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí?– le preguntó Nino al verla perdida en sus pensamientos.–Estas son algunas prendas de vestir y una peluca. Tienes que usar esto.– le dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa llena de ropa, pero la pobre de Marinette seguia en shock. –De seguro eres la persona más feliz en este momento.– dijo mientras se la llevaba a algun baño para que se pudiera cambiar.

Después de unos minutos Marinette salia del baño, Nino en verdad estaba sorprendido ¡ERA COMO SI EL MISMISIMO MARIO ESTUVIERA AHÍ!

–¡Es Mario! Ustedes sí que se parecen. ¡Eres igual a tu hermano!– dijo un Nino orgulloso.

–Pero este sentimiento, siento como si estafara…

–¿Estafa? ¿Quién esta haciendo estafa aquí? Tu solo estas firmando un pápel ¿No puedes hacer esto por el sueño y el futuro de Mario? Sólo cierra los ojos y firma. ¿Si? Vamos.– dijo Nino aclarando la situación, ellos no estaba haciendo estafa, solo reemplazarian a Mario por unos minutos.

–Pero, estos pantalones están muy rasgados… y siguen cayéndose.– dijo Marinette mientras se volvia a subir los pantalones.

–Todo esto sólo es moda. Sólo aguanta un poco y vamos.– dijo Nino agarrando una parte del pantalón de Marinette y lo jalaba hacia donde tenia que firmar el papel.

–¡Oh! ¡Mario! Bien, cierto, nuestro Mario. Pareces nervioso. ¿Has leído la copia del contrato?– dijo el presidente a Marinette mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros.

–Oh, si… claro que lo ha hecho. Es maravilloso…–dijo Nino salvando a la pobre de Marinette que no sabía que decir.

El presidente firmó el contrato y luego se lo paso a Marinette. Marinette tomo el boligrafo apenada y luego miro a Nino, ¿qué se supone que deberia escribir?

–¿Qué estas haciendo? Tu nombre.– le dijo Nino aclarandole lo que debia de hacer.

Marinette cerro los ojos y suspiro, entonces escribió en el contrato _"Mario"_ , al terminar de escribir esto las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Adrien.

–¿Es él? ¿Mario? ¿La "voz angelical"?– dijo Adrien pregunto analizando a "Mario".

–Que bien que hayas venido, iba a presentarte de todas formas. ¿Dónde estan Nathanael y Theo?– dijo el presidente de forma calmada.

Adrien se acerco a "Mario", cuando estuvieron cara a cara lo empezó a estudiar con la mirada.

–¿Eres realmente tan bueno?– al preguntar esto Nino y Marinette se sorprendieron. Marinette nerviosamente asintió. Adrien agarró el contrato y miro al presidente. –En vez de contrato, hay algo que quiero confirmar.– al terminar de decir esto, agarró a Marinette de la muñeca y lo empezó a llevar a un lugar desconocido para ella.

–Oye, oye… ¡Adrien! ¡Adrien!... vuelve acá, no puedes secuestrar a Mario.– el presidente intentó que Adrien volviera con Marinette, pero era demasiado tarde, Adrien estaba muy lejos como para poder escucharlo.

Adrien llego donde estaban Nathanael y Theo descansando, abrió la puerta bruscamente y aventó a Marinette. Marinette por accidente choco con Nathanael, pero Nathanael no se enojo le sonrio amistosamente.

–¿Tú eres… Mario, cierto?– preguntó Nathanael, Marinette se asustó y retrocedio mucho pero cuando retrocedio choco con Theo.

–Es más pequeño de lo que esperaba.– dijo Theo comparando su estatura con la de Marinette, le sacaba al menos una cabeza.

Marinette se sentia como un conejo rodeado de sus depredadores. Adrien la miraba fijamente, pero no solo el Theo y Nathanael también. En ese momento llegaron Nino y el presidente, Marinette pensó que podian salvarla, pero habia un problema, Adrien había cerrado con llave la puerta.

–¡Oigan! Abran la puerta.– pidió Nino. No sabía que le podían hacer a Marinette y no quería saber que le harian.– ¡Dije que abran la puerta! ¡En serio abran la puerta! ¡OYE ADRIEN ABRE LA PUERTA! Por favor abran la puerta.

Adrien ignorando todos los gritos que habian afuera agarro unas partituras y se las dio a Marinette.

–Canta. Tengo que ver personalmente si eres digno de estar en nuestro grupo. Si no puedo aceptarte, incluso si firmas 100 veces, no habrá forma alguna de aceptarte en nuestro grupo.– le dijo secamente Adrien.

–El presidente André te alabó DEMASIADO. Tengo curiosidad.– se le unió Nathanael, pero el lo dijo mas amigablemente.

–Escuché que tienes una dulce voz. Vamos, dejános oir una canción.– se les unió Theo.

–Si esta canción no es de tu agrado, sólo canta cualquier canción.– agregó Adrien.

Mientras tanto afuera seguian buscando la manera de sacar a "Mario" de ahí.

–Se que hay una llave en algun lado…– dijo una voz, parecia ser la de Nino.

–Por favor di algo.– dijo otra voz.

–¡Oye Mario!– gritaba Nino –¿No puedes hacer algo al respecto?– regañaba Nino a algún trabajador que estaba junto a el –Por favor abran la puerta.– pidio Nino.

–¿Acaso no puedes?– dijo burlonamente Adrien.

–Mario, voltea para aca.– le pidió Nino.– ¡Mario! ¡Has soñado con esto toda tu vida, no puedes renunciar! Esto es lo que has soñado. ¡EL FUTURO Y SUEÑO DE MARIO DEPENDE DE ESTO! ¡No te puedes rendir aquí, Mario!– intentaba animarla Nino.

–Olvídalo. No puedes hacer esto.– se burló Adrien. Entonces agarro el contrato de Mario y cuando lo iba a romper se escucho una bella voz.

 _Panis angelicus_

 _Fit Panis Hominum_

 _Dat panis coelicus_

 _Figuris terminum_

 _O res mirabilis_

 _Manducat dominum_

 _Pauper, pauper, servus et humilis_

 _Pauper, pauper, servus et humilis_

Todos se impresionaron ante la voz de "Mario", hasta Adrien se detuvo en el acto de querer romper su contrato. El presidente y Nino escuchaban desde afuera, abrieron la puerta y llego la salvación, un chico con una llave. Abrieron la puerta y Adrien le dio el contrato a el presidente. Nathanael lo felicito con la mirada y Theo se le acerco.

–Eres realmente bueno, me erizaste la piel. ¿De dónde viene toda esa voz? Bien, Adrien cree que estas bien. Asi que supongo que ahora somos un equipo. Vamos a llevarnos bien.– Theo le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

–¡Vaya! Todo estará bien. Estaremos en la cima.– la felicitó el presidente André.

Después de esto Nino pudo respirar calmado. Llevo a Marinette para que pudiera cambiarse y también pudiera descansar.

–Estaba sorprendido. No sólo de cara, sino que sus voces son las mismas. Toma.– dijo dándole para que pudiera tomar, pero Marinette parecía muy cansada.–¿Qué pasa?

–Estoy bien, probablemente sólo fueron los nervios y la sorpresa. Creo que debería apurarme a regresar y rezar. Dígale a Mario que me llame antes de irme a Roma.

–¿Vas a ir a Roma?– preguntó Nino bastante sorprendido.

–¿No se lo dijo mi hermano? Le envié una carta. Tengo planeado irme a Roma. Voy a convertirme en hermana en el convento de las Hermanas Verónicas en Roma. Me quedaré allí por el resto de mi vida, orando y ayudando a los necesitados.– dijo emocionada Marinette juntando sus manos.

–Tú… tú no puedes… no puedes irte.– dijo Nino moviendo las manos en negación.

–¿Perdón?– preguntó confundida Marinette.

–Por favor no preguntes y sólo un mes, un mes más. Solo quédate como Mario un mes más. Habrá una conferencia de prensa este domingo. Y debes asistir a la conferencia, también.– intentó explicarle Nino con toda la calma que pudo reunir, estaba muy nervioso.

–Imposible, dígale a mi hermano que vaya.– dijo preocupada Marinette. Su futuro estaba en Roma.

–Mario está…– suspiro Nino, ¿cómo le podía explicar esta situación?

–Me tengo que ir.– dijo Marinette dándose la vuelta para irse.

–¡Mario no puede cerrar los ojos!– le grito para que no se fuera, esa era la razón por lo que le pedía un mes mas.

–¿Cómo?– preguntó un poco confundida

–Todo es mi culpa. Yo le pedí que se retocara sus ojos un poco… ya sabes por las fans… ¿Entiendes verdad? No sé qué demonios el medico le hizo, pero está durmiendo como… así.– dijo poniendo los ojos bizcos.–Ahora el esta en Estados Unidos para que lo arreglen. Porque si la verdad sale a la luz, será su fin. Volverlo a operar y la recuperación, sólo un mes. No durará mas de un mes. Por favor, sólo quédate como Mario un mes más.– dijo Nino preocupado.

–¿Así que quiere que yo cante y baile en un grupo musical y viva como un hombre?– dijo Marinette intentando entender lo que Nino decía.

–Así es, y tienes que permanecer en tu dormitorio.– dijo Nino pensando que Marinette aceptaría.

–Imposible.– dijo Marinette sin mostrar alguna expresión en su rostro

–Es posible. Yo te ayudaré en todo.

–No puedo hacerlo.

–Tu puedes.

–Yo… de ninguna manera, no puedo hacerlo.– dijo Marinette y huyó de aquel lugar.

–¡Hermana! ¡Hermana! ¡vuelva!


	3. Lo que Dios planifico

_Pensamientos_

~.~.~.~.En la noche.~.~.~.~

Marinette estaba en el convento rezando. Marinette estaba confundida, ella queria ir a Roma, mejor dicho ella TENIA que ir a Roma, alla estaba su sueño... pero estaba también preocupada por el futuro de su hermano. Entonces la madre superiora apareció detrás de Marinette.

–Mari. Es muy tarde.– le dijo, Marinette seguia rezando. –Desde que regrsaste del centro de Paris, todo lo que haces es rezar. ¿Le paso algo a Mario?– pregunto preocupada.

–Si, pero no hay otra forma en que pueda ayudar, no hay nada que pueda hacer.– dijo un poco triste, después de unos segundos de silencio volvio a hablar. –Mi deseo es convertirme en Hermana.

–¿Por qué decidiste tomar los hábitos?–le preguntó la madre superiora calmadamente.

–Es que... Eso...– empezó a pensar en su respuesta.– Eso... porque eso es lo que Dios quiere para mí.

–No estoy preguntando lo que quiere Dios, sino lo que tú quieres.– le dijo serena.

–Yo... yo... desde que era una niña he vivido en un monasterio. A parte de convertime en Hermana como usted, nunca he pensado en otra cosa.

–Tienes tiempo para explorar más y pensarlo mejor.

–Ya he tomado mi decisión. Voy a ir a Roma este fin de semana. Eso, eso es lo que Dios planificó para mí.– dijo Marinette segura.

–Los pensamientos o planes, nadie realmente los sabe.– dijo la madre superiora.

El fin de semana llegó y Marinette ya tenía listas sus maletas, ella ya esataba en el aeropuerto.

–Esto es lo que planificó Dios para mí. Me voy a Roma.

En otra parte del aeropuerto estaba A. caminando tranquilamente. Adrien iba vestido con una bufanda gris, un saco café, pantalones negros, zapatos negros, tenia unos lentes de sol negros y unos audifonos blancos. Nathaniel iba vestido con un sueter blanco, una bufanda café con algunas letras, pantalones verdes y tenis blancos. Theo iba vestido con una camisa blanca, un sueter verde amarrado al cuello, pantalones cafes, zapatos del mismo color y un sombrero café.

–Adrien, cuando vayamos a Italia. ¿Deberíamos pobrar esa bebida fuerte que nos recomendaron los fans?– dijo emocionado Theo.– Sólo tenemos dos grabaciones y dos entrevistas. Tendremos la noche libre.– dijo dandose cuenta de que tendrian al menos tiempo libre.

–Tenemos que tomar el primer vuelo disponible de vuelta. Hay una conferencia de prensa.– dijo Nathanael recordandole a Theo que tenian que regresar temprano.

–Ah... Mario. Si no estamos ahí, el presidente André se enojará, ¿Verdad? Habrán muchas historias en los periódicos diciendo que no lo queremos. Parece que le disgusta a Adrien, ¿verdad?– dijo Theo viendo a Adrien callado.

–A Adrien no le gusta nada. Aún si a él no le gusta, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Así que se queda callado.– le contestó Nathanael a Theo.

–Voy a comprar café, nos vemos en el avión.– dijo molesto Adrien mientras se iba.

–Tú puedes oir todo aunque te pongas los audifonos.– le dijo Nathanael a Theo explicandole porque Adrien estaba enojado.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Marinette, ella estaba caminaba muy distraida. Mientras caminaba choco con algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

–Lo siento.– dijo Marinette para recoger el télefono de la persona con quien choco. La persona con quien choco agarro el boleto de Marinette que habia caido, cuando Marinette se volteo para entregarle su télefono, vio a la persona que menos queria ver en la Tierra, era Adrien. Marinette asustada de que Adrien la reconociera se tapo la cara y se fue corriendo.

–Hermana su bole... ¡Hermana!– Adrien empezó a seguir a Marinette. Marinette al verlo cerca se metió a un elevador, cerrandose unos segundos antes de que Adrien llegara. Marinette salió del elevador y se escondió atrás de una pared, disimuladamente vio hacia atrás y vio a Adrien buscandola, Marinette empezó a retroceder para esconderse, pero no vio que entro a la sala de fumadores. Los fumadores al verla empezaron a apagar los cigarros, entonces Marinette vio en donde estaba.

–No se preocupen por mi.– dijo al verlos asustados. Marinette se volvió a voltear para ver si Adrien se habia alejado, al verlo mas lejos Marinette se pudo ir. Marinette lo veia de lejos, entonces al tocarse la mano se dio cuenta.

–Este es su... ¿Uh? El boleto... ¡MI BOLETO DE AVIÓN!– dijo dandose cuenta de que ella ya no tenia su boleto en la mano sino un télefono.

Adrien caminaba por el aeropuerto viendo el boleto, pero entonces sonó su celular.

–Tengo el boleto de avión de una hermana. Sólo tenemos una hora hasta que despegue, ¿qué vamos a hacer?– Adrien les dijo a Theo y Nathanael.

–Ah, si es el boleto de una hermana tenemos que devolverlo. Ayudaré a buscarla.– dijo Theo apoyando a Adrien.

–Si es una hermana debe de ser fácil de encontrar.– dijo Nathanael.

Marinette estaba detrás de Adrien, a una distancia prudente viendo como su boleto de avión se alejaba. No muy lejos de ahí estaba Nathanael aun con el télefono, entonces vio a Marinette.

–Dijiste que era una hermana, ¿Verdad? La encontre.

Entonces Marinette se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Vio a Nathanael acercandose a ella.

–Hermana.– le grito a Marinette. La unica cosa que pudo hacer Marinette fue lo que ha hecho desde que vio a Adrien, huir.–¡Hermana!

Theo iba caminando mientras comia un helado, sonriendo a las personas que veia. Theo se prguntaba ¿era tan dificil encontrar a una hermana en el aeropuerto?

.

Mientras tanto Marinette ahora huia de Nathanael, ¿acaso era el día todos sigan a Marinette? Fue lo que Marinette se pregunto al tener que huir. No muy lejos de ahí, estaba Theo. Theo vio en frente y vio a una hermana que se tapaba la cara, entonces Marinette paro de correr.

–¡Oiga! ¡¿Disculpe?! Espere un minuto. –Theo empezó a correr mientras la seguia. –Espere, hermana. ¡Espere un minuto! ¡Oiga! ¡Oiga hermana espere un minuto!–Theo grito desde lejos, Marinette se estaba girando hacia la derecha pero paro, cerca de ahí estaba Nathanael. Marinette se iba a ir al lado izquierdo pero ahí estaba Adrien. Marinette sintio que se iba a morir, las tres personas que menos queria ver ese dia estaban buscandola.

Adrien estaba haciendo su buena acción del día pero no encontraba a la persona que ayudaba.

–Ah... ya es la hora para el despegue, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Exactamente a dónde se fue esa Hermana?– mientras Adrien se quejaba por no haber encontrado a Marinette un grupo de monjas paso en frente de él, entre ellas estaba una Marinette camuflada.

–Mi boleto, no hay mucho tiempo antes de que mi avión despegue.– se decía Marinette mientras veía su boleto de avión en la mano de Adrien.

–¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?– al decir esto Adrien se fue.–No importa dónde la busque, no la encuentro. Fui a todas partes.

A unos metros de Adrien estaba Marinette, viendo a Adrien. ¿Cómo podría ir a Roma sin su boleto?

–No importa lo que tenga que hacer para recuperarlo. ¿Qué debería hacer?– entonces como por arte de magia se le prendió el foco. El plan era muy fácil, solo tenía que correr agarrar su boleto y escapar, pan comido.–Oh, es un buen plan... ¡Lo puedo hacer!– Marinette se preparo y empezó a correr hacia Adrien pero había algo que arruino su plan, Theo y Nathanael se le acercaron a Adrien. Entonces paro de correr y volvió hacia donde estaba su maleta.

–¿Aún no la puedes encontrarla?–preguntó Nathanael.

–El avión se irá pronto, no hay nada que podamos hacer.–dijo Theo viendo el boleto que tenía Adrien en la mano.

–Era una hermana un poco extraña.–comentó Adrien.

–Es hora, vamos.– dijo Nathanael viendo su reloj mientras les sonreia a ambos. Al decir esto Adrien miro hacia atrás, pero no vio nada entonces se fue con ambos.

Mientras Marinette estaba escondida detrás de una pared, los vio alejarse. Su boleto se habia ido oficialmente.

–El despegue a Roma de las 6:00 pm ha despegado.–dijo la voz que anunciaba los vuelos. Oficialmente Marinette habia perdido su oportunidad. El destino era tan cruel que Marinette pudo ver como despegaba su avión. Marinette vio su mano y aun tenia el télefono de Adrien.–Esto debe de ser de él.– Entonces Marinette se puso audifonos y escucho una de las tantas canciones que tenia el télefono.– _Es una canción muy bonita. ¿Mario querria cantar una canción asi?_

Marinette al estar escuchando la canción recordo lo que le paso en la mañana.

-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

Esa mañana después de estar segura de que Dios habia planificado para ella, siguio caminando pero no espero ver a Nino ahí, así que rapidamente se tapo la cara y camino hacia las escaleras.

–¡Hermana! ¿Saber por qué Mario quiere cantar? Para encontrar a su papá... Él quiere conocer a su papá. ¡Su papá! Él cree que si canta su papá regresará. Qué SU padre volverá. Él dijo que por eso tenía que cantar.– Nino le gritó a Marinette que estaba dandole la espalda. Los ojos de Marinette estaban llenos de lagrimas pero ella no las dejaría salir. A ella no le gustaba mucho recordar "ese" día, era muy triste para ella.

Era un día soleado y se podía ver a dos niños, una niña y un niño para ser exactos, ellos estaban abrazados mientras todos se burlaban de ellos.

–Escuché que su papá los abandonó.–les dijo un niño

–Ahora son huérfanos sin hogar.– les gritó una niña

Después de burlarse de ellos por un buen rato decidieron irse, se podía ver que la niña estaba llorando.

–Mario, ¿Realmente somos huérfanos?– preguntó una llorosa Marinette

–¡No, no lo somos! Dicenque nuestra mamá es una famosa diseñadora y nuestro papá es un famoso cantante.– Mario empezó a gritar hacia la dirección donde los niños se habian ido.

–¿En serio?– pregunto Marinette con esperanzas.

–Si me hago famoso, definitivamente podré encontrar a papá.

-.-.-.-. del flashback-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora Marinette estaba sentada y no pudo aguantar más y se puso a llorar. Fue un día muy dificil para ella.

 _–_ _Lo que me acaba de pasar, ¿era parte de tu plan, Dios? ¿A dónde voy ahora?_

~.~.~.~.En la conferencia de A. .~.~.~.~

La sala se estaba llenando de reporteros y empresarios muy importantes. El presidente André les daba a todos la bienvenida personalmente, entonces vio a un reportero que era muy conocido, Hawk Moth, pero casi nadie lo conocía por ese nombre lo conocian mas por su apodo "Le papillon".

–¡Presidente André!–dijo dandole un apreton de manos.

–¡Le Papillon!

Se podía ver que en un baño Marinette estaba guardando su ropa que habitualmente usaba y tambien su collar de Jesús en la cruz con su anillo. Marinette se veia en el espejo, su cabello de llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros.

–De ahora en adelante... Seré Mario.– al decir esto, Marinette tomo unas tijeras y se empezó a cortar su cabello.

Volviendo a la conferencia, ya todo estaba listo y estaba a punto de iniciar asi que el presidente André tomo la palabra.

–Hola, todos han esperado esto por mucho tiempo. El popular grupo de Francia A. le da la bienvenida a un nuevo vocalista.– mientras el presidente André estaba diciendo esto los periodistas estaban preparando todo.

...

...

En ese mismo momento en el baño se podía ver a Marinette poniendose vendas en el area del abdomen y busto.

–El grupo numero 1, A. .–al presentarlos el presidente, A. entro, los tres venian vestidos de color blanco y tomaron asiento junto al presidente André.–Ahora, a nuestro maravilloso grupo A. , les presentaré al nuevo miembro, Mario.– el presidente señalo una puerta y las luces se apagaron para poner los reflectores enla puerta, todos los periodistas estaban atentos de la puerta. Mientras los de A. volteaban a ver al presidente, nada ni nadie habia salido de la puerta.

–¿Por qué no sale?– todos se preguntaban eso.–¿Dónde se metió Mario?– entonces las puertas se abrieron mostrando a Marinette vestida de Mario.

–Se ve muy bien vestido así.– Theo le dijo a Nathanael.

–Se ve masculino, ¿No?– le contesto Nathanael. Mientras ellos dos hablaban Adrien estaba enojado.

Nino veia todo atrás de Marinette, se emociono tanto que haste empezó a llorar, entonces se cambio los lentes a unos mas oscuros para que no se viera que lloró.

–Nuestro nuevo integrante, Mario ha entrenado durante estos tres añor y vino a través de la competencia de 30 logró convertirse en un miembro de A. . De ahora en adelante, él será el vocalista junto Adrien.

~.~.~.~.En un lugar desconocido.~.~.~.~

–Ese chico, realmente se parece a mi, ¿verdad?–dijo un hombre mientras tomaba algun licor caro.

 **Muchas Gracias por leer "Eres mi estrella" y hasta la próxima.**

 **Saludos**


	4. Primer dia con ellos

~.~.~.~.Con Marinette.~.~.~.~

Llevaron a Marinette a donde sería su habitación. Su habitación era tan grande, el cuarto era blanco, tenía una cama circular verde, alfombra verde, sillones blancos con cojines verdes. Su armario también era grande, tenía una sección para cada cosa: chamarras, camisas, pantalones, zapatos, etc. Ella entonces decidió ponerse más cómoda, así que se puso una sudadera roja y unos pantalones blancos.

Marinette fue a explorar la casa, se sorprendió de que la casa también era enorme, la sala tenía suelo de madera, un sillón blanco, alfombra verde, una televisión. Esa casa tenia 2 salas con instrumentos, la primera tenia un piano negro, escaleras blancas, paredes blancas con toques azules. Mientras que la segunda tenía muchas fotos de Adrien, dos teclados, una batería y dos guitarras.

Marinette empezó a desempacar, entre sus cosas estaba su virgencita, su Biblia y tambien el celular de Adrien.

–Esto es de él… debería regresarlo.

Marinette se salió de su cuarto con la sigileza de un gato. Cuando encontro el cuarto de Adrien abrió la puerta silenciosamente, si penso que su cuarto era grande, el de Adrien era enorme, tenia una cama matrimonial, una televisión, un sillon, un escritorio, un baño propio, muchas lámparas y también muchas fotos de él, con eso comprobo que lo primero que ve en la mañana es su bello rostro. Marinette cerró la puerta y se acerco al escritorio.

–¡Wow! No hay polvo.– dijo Marinette al pasar la mano por el escritorio, pero al hacer esto movió un poco la lampara del escritorio de Adrien.–Tengo que ponerlo en un lugar donde no se note.– Marinette estudió el lugar y abrió con cuidado un cajón del escritorio, puso el celular y lo cerró cuidadosamente.

Al poner el celular, Marinette escuchó pasos afuera, tenía que actuar rápido o sino Adrien la vería en su cuarto. Entoncés Adrien abrió la puerta, entró a su cuarto normal, camino hacia su escritorio pero vio que la puerta del baño se movió. Dentro del baño Marinette estaba buscando un lugar para esconderse.

–¿Qué hago? Dios mio, ¿qué hago?– dijo Marinette mientras se pegaba a una pared.

Adrien ignoró el movimiento de la puerta y se sentó en su escritorio, agarró un lápiz y empezó a escribir, pero vió que su lámpara estaba movida. Él no la había dejado así. Entonces acomodó su lámpara, supo que alguien se habia metido a su habitación, entonces recordó el movimiento de la puerta. Mientras tanto Marinette se asomó cuidadosamente esperando que Adrien no se diera cuenta de su presencia, mala fue su suerte que cuando se asomó, Adrien se levantó hacia el baño.

–¿Qué hago?– Marinette empezó a dar tantas vueltas en el baño que terminó callendo sentado en el bidet.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?– dijó Adrien al verla en su baño.

–Yo… Este… Mmmm…– Marinette sabía que estaba en un aprieto no le podia decir la verdad pero ninguna mentira le vino a la mente, solo pensó en decirle "Yo queria… ¿ver la calidad de este hermoso baño?". Marinette se levantó pero al levantarse no se dio cuenta de que pico un botón y entonces del bidet empezó a salir disparado un chorrito de agua.–¡AY, DIOS!– Marinette se estaba mojando mucho, parecia que se bañaba con ropa. Adrien la miraba desde la puerta, estaba molesto. Lo bueno es que no se estaba burlando de Marinette, bueno… aun.

–Ya han pasado treinta segundos.–dijo viendo que Marinette intentaba esquivar el agua, vió su reloj. Entonces Marinette pico al botón que habia picado hace unos momentos, ahora ella estaba muerta de frío.

–¿Estás bañandote con el bidet?– le dijo Adrien serio. Marinette se avergonzó y camino dando pasitos, ella en ese momento tenía la mirada en el suelo, cuando lo tuvo de frente levanto la cabeza.

–Lo siento por haber entrado a tu cuarto sin tu permiso.– dijo Marinette como cuando regañan a un niño por romper algo.

–Te diré las reglas, así que escúchalas bien. Uno, no me toques, odio especialmente un repentino roce. Dos, ¡no entres a mi habitación sin permiso! Si deseas tomar un baño con el bidet o cepillar tus dientes o lo que sea, hazlo en tu baño. Tres, no toques ninguna de mis cosas. Si las cosas que he tocado no están en el lugar correcto, no me voy a contener. ¿Entendiste?

–Si

–Si has entendido, seca cuidadosamente tu cuerpo y ahora, fuera de aquí.

–Si, lo siento.– entonces Marinette se abrazó a si misma y evitó tocar a Adrien mientras salía de allí.

–El bidet es mas peligroso de lo que pensaba.– dijo Adrien cuando Marinette se alejó.–Debería ser más cuidadoso.

~.~.~.~.Unas horas más tarde.~.~.~.~

Marinette estaba sentada a lado de él presidente André. Ella ahora vestia un saco rojo, camisa blanca, corabata y pantalones negros, Theo tenía puesto un saco negro, una camisa blanca y pantalones rojos, Nathanael llevaba puesto una chaqueta blanca, una camisa blanca y pantalones blancos, mientras que Adrien llevaba puesto un saco negro, una camisa negra, un chaleco negro, una corbata negra y unos pantalones negros. El presidente había hecho una fiesta para celebrar la unión de un nuevo miembro a la "familia".

–Mario, puedes convertirte en un gran cantante como ellos.– dijo señalando a unas chicas que estaban cantando en el escenario.–Sólo confía en mí, ¿está bien?– Marinette solamente asintió.–Está fiesta es para ti. ¡Diviértete! Estamos recibiendo excelentes reacciones. Ten Mario.–dijó dandole una copa con champaña– ¡Salud!

Marinette intentó tomar un sorbo, pero Nino le bajaba la copa cuando ella intentaba tomar. Después de un rato Nino se volteó solamente un momento y Marinette entonces aprovecho y tomo de aquel liquido. Después de un rato muchos de los presentes se fueron a bailar. Nino llevó a Marinette a presentarle a alguien muy importante para la banda.

–Soy Alya, la estilista en jefe de A. .–dijo la joven.

–Ah… ¿En serio?

Entonces Alya miro un momento a Marinette e hizó algo que la sorprendió, le toco los pechos. Nino intentó apartar las manos de Alya, pero no lo logró.

–¡Qué pequeño! No te descubrirán.– dijo sin apartar las manos de ahí.

–Ella es mi amiga. No te preocupes. Ella esta de nuestro lado.–dijo Nino abrazando a Alya.

–¡Tú eres mi enemigo! Evita eso antes de que sea peligroso.– dijo amenazadoramente mientras intentó golpear a Nino. Alya volteó a ver a Marinette y le sonrió.–Desde ahora tu y yo seremos amigas. ¿De acuerdo?– Marinette asintió, Nino se llevó a Marinette para que conviviera con otras personas.

De un momento a otro Marinette se vió rodeada de un grupo de chicas.

–Oh… eres tan lindo. Mira esa piel, es mejor que la mía.–dijo una chica mientras acariciaba el cachete de Marinette.

–Ah… Qu… ¿Qué están haciendo?–dijo nerviosa Marinette

–Su voz es completamente la de un niño pequeño. Es totalmente mi tipo.–dijo otra chica a lado de él, al decir esto la abrazo.

–Ah… Ah… Por favor, no hagas eso.– dijo Marinette un poco preocupada. –Ten otro trago, dijeron mientras le servian hasta llenarle la copa.

Desde lo lejos lo veia el presidente André junto a su secretario.

–Él es algo. Es justo como cuando hice mi debut. Las chicas están muriendo.– dijo el presidente mientras abrazaba a su secretario por los hombros, ambos veian las numerosas chicas que Mario tenía alrededor.

Para diez minutos después de tomar tanto, se podía ver a una Marinette un poco borracha. Nino que caminaba por los alrededores la vio.

–¿Estas bien?

–¿Yo?– Marinette preguntó, luego empezó a reir. –Estoy bien. Estoy bien, pero ¿por qué sigo riendo?

–Vamos, dejemos de beber. Puedes emborracharte con el champaña.–dijo mientras le quitaba la copa a Marinette.

–Oye, eso es mio.– dijo Marinette intentando recuperar su copa.

–¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Quédate quieta! ¡Quédate quieta!–dijo Nino al hacer que ella se sentara correctamente.

–Quieta, quieta.–dijo Marinette

–Mirame a los ojos. No te muevas, quédate quieta. Traeré algo de agua. Espera.–dijo Nino mientras se iba por un vaso de agua.

–Un baño…–dijo Marinette dejando el lugar donde Nino la había dejado.

Marinette caminó hacia el baño, en el baño Marinette caminó y se encontro con una estatua muy parecida a la del jardin del monasterio, la diferencia era de que esta era color dorado.

–¡Oh, David! Pero David, ¿por qué estás aquí?–dijo Marinette hablandole a la estatua.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?– dijo Theo al entrar al baño y ver a Mario hablandole a una estatua.–No es aquí sino en el segundo piso.

–¡Muy bien! Por los chicos. Soy un chico.–dijo Marinette recordando de que ella era un chico.

–¿Estas bien? Pareces tomado. ¡Vamos!–dijo Theo jalandó a Marinette hacia el baño correcto.

–No, esta bien. Puedo ir solo.–dijo intentado librarse de Theo.

–Vamos.– dijo ignorandola.– Es aquí. El baño de los hombres es aquí.

–Te dije. Está bien.– dijo Marinette librandose del agarre de Theo.

–De alguna manera me siento nervioso.–dijo no muy seguro de dejar solo a Mario, pero no dijo nada más y se fue.

–La pared se esta inclinando.– dijo Marinette mientras se abrazaba a una pared.– Por favor, quédate quieta.– dijo Marinette hablandole a la pared.–Hace calor. ¿Por qué está caliente?– dijo Marinette mientras se sacaba el saco, entonces se lo dio a una mano de atrás. Marinette se quedo sonriendo un rato, pero luego reaccionó "¿A qué cosa le di mi saco?" Al voltearse vió a Nathanael.

–Hay muchos reporteros por aquí. Ten cuidado aquí, ya que te ves muy borracho Mario. Te ves muy acalorado, te voy a desatar la corbata.– dijo estirando sus manos para ayudarle a quitarse la corbata.

–No me toques, por favor. No estoy acalorado.– dijo Marinette poniendose otra vez su saco.

–Estas sudando un poco, ¿por qué no te lo quitas?

–No puedo quitármelo, no puedo. Hay demasiada gente que puede ver, así que no puedo quitarmelo.– la respuesta de Marinette dejo desconcertado a Nathanael, ¿eso que tenia que ver con su calor?

–Entonces, ¿Por qué no vas afuera y tomas un poco de aire fresco?– dijo Nathanael dandole una alternativa.

–¿Dónde está la azotea?– preguntó Marinette confusa.

–Tienes que ir por alli.–dijo señalandole el pasillo de la izquierda.–Oh, espera un minuto, Un poco de café te despertará.–Nathanael le sonrió y se fue por el café.

Marinette un poco mareada, se fue caminando hacia el camino que le indicaron.

–¿Deberíamos brindar?– dijo Theo con un grupo de gente, que no estaba muy lejos de Marinette.

–Salud.–dijeron todos al chocar sus botellas.

–¿A dónde va en lugar del baño? Si esta borracho, no puede ser bueno.–se dijo Theo a si mismo cuando vio a Marinette caminando.

Mientras tanto Marinette pudo llegar a la azotea, el aire frio le pego en sus mejillas y se sintió mejor.

–¡Qué alivio!–dijo Marinette estirandose. Como la azotea era muy grande no vio que habia alguien en la azotea, Adrien. Adrien se volteo al escuchar una voz atrás de el y vio a Marinette.–Se siente bien estar afuera.– dijo Marinette mientras se recargaba en la orilla del barandal. Marinette al ver la distancia de ella hacia abajo, le dieron náuseas.

–¿ESTAS LOCO?– dijo Adrien jalandola para atrás.–Te podrias caer.

–Siento náuseas.

–Oye, ¿Estás bien?– dijo Adrien al verla con intensiones de vomitar.–¡Ve al baño, ahora!– Marinette se quedo quieta, asi que Adrien agarró un vaso que estaba cerca de el.– ¡Rayos! ¿Puedes utilizar esto?– dijo extendiendole el vaso, Marinette lo vio como si estuviera loco y se negó a tomar el vaso.– ¿Y esto?– dijo ahora enseñandole una botella. Marinette lo vió enojada ¿Cómo rayos Adrien queria que ella vomitará en una botella? Adrien como ultima alternativa encontro una maceta con una flor, quita la pobre planta de su maceta y le dio la maceta. Marinette empezó a vomitar en la maceta y entoces a Adrien le dieron náuseas.

–Me siento mejor ahora.–dijo Marinette sentandose en el suelo. Adrien con todo el asco del mundo volvio a meter a la pobre planta en su maceta dandosela a Marinette.–Que flor tan bonita.

Nathanael y Theo llegaron a la azotea y vieron a Marinette y a Adrien juntos.

–Ustedes dos estaban juntos.–dijo Nathanael junto con Theo acercandose a ambos.–¿Te sientes bien ahora?

–Si, me siento mejor ahora.– dijo Marinette mientras se levantaba del suelo.

–¡Tú! ¿Realmente fuiste al baño aquí?–dijo Theo sorprendido. Marinette la unica respuesta que pudo dar fue reirse.–Por cierto, estamos todos juntos.

–¿Deberíamos tener una pequeña fiesta, ya que todos estamos aquí?–dijo Nathanael mirando a todos.

–¿Qué? ¿Fiesta con él asi de tomado?– dijo Adrien disgustado con Marinette.

Marinette solamente sonrió y se dio la vuelta, empezo a caminar lentamente.

–Realmente me gusta aquí.–dijo Marinette sin detenerse, se subió en una banca que estaba cerca de la orilla.

–Él es muy peculiar.–dijo Theo al verlo, realmente Mario le daba mucha risa.

–Va a ser interesante a partir de ahora.–dijo Nathanael.

–Tenemos que esperar y ver qué sucederá.– dijo Adrien metiendose en su platica.–Si será interesante o un completo desastre.

Marinette seguía parada en la banca y estiro su brazo hacia el cielo.

–Vaya, desde aquí el cielo se ve cerca.–al decir esto Theo volteo a ver hacia el cielo para comprobar si lo que decia Marinette era cierto.–Podria llegar al cielo.

Marinette al intentar darse la vuelta piso mal y empezó a caer. Los tres chicos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo poniendose debajo de ella, para poder atraparla o al menos amortiguar el golpe.

– _Madre Superiora, tuve un sueño muy extraño. Era un lugar hermoso. Yo estaba allí con David, Julián y Tomás en el patio de la iglesia.–_ La escena del sueño de Marinette eran Adrien, Nathanael y Theo junto a las estatuar del jardin, Marinette tenía su cabello como lo tenía antes de cortarselo, un poco mas debajo de los hombros.– _Madre Superiora, ¿estuve en el paraíso?_


	5. Mario, tu solo causas problemas

_–Era un lugar hermoso y yo estaba allí con David, Julián y Tomás quienes estaban en el patio de la iglesia.–_ El sueño de Marinette era muy raro, se podía ver a Theo jugando con una estatua y a Adrien y a Nathanael abrazando a otra estatua. Marinette bajaba del cielo con un vestido blanco y con su cabello largo.– _Madre Superiora, ¿Estoy en el cielo? ¿Aun estoy soñando?_

Cuando Marinette se despertó vio que ella habia dormido en el piso de la sala junto a Theo, Adrien y Nathanael. Los cuatro estaba en diferentes direcciones formando una cruz.

–Es cierto. Estoy soñando.– dijo Marinette mientras seguía acostada, no se había dado cuenta que a lado de ella estaba Theo y Adrien, fue entonces que se volteo para estar mas comoda y vio a Adrien, dio la vuelta para el otro lado pero ahí estaba Theo, entoces ella ahogo un grito, no debia de despertarlos. Marinette se asusto y se levanto y vio que detrás de ella estaba Nathanael.

Asi que sin hacer un ruido se levanto y se dirigió al balcón.–¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Cuándo regresamos al dormitorio?– Marinette se quedo pensando entonces se empezó a examinar, no habia nada fuera de su lugar.–No creo que haya pasado nada. ¿Entonces por que mi ropa esta tan sucia? ¿Es que acaso me caí en algun lugar?– Ella recordó cuando se empezó a caer de la banca y cayó sobre alguien.–Lo hice.– Entonces ella sintió algo en sus labios.–Oh, tengo una cortadura en mi labio. ¿Cómo sucedió esto?– dijo mientras agarraba un espejo. Su recuerdo no era muy claro pero se podia ver que choco contra algo.–¿Con qué choque?–Volvio a pensarlo que paso anoche.–¿Con qué choque? ¡No lo puedo recordar!

Estuvo un rato mas viendose en el espejo.

–¡Esto no es real!–dijo arrodillandose. –Esto es todo un sueño. Si despierto, estaré en mi habitación del convento. Una vez despierta rezaré. Aaahh… Pareciera como si aquí pudiera oír el repicar de las campanas de la iglesia. Ahora todo está bien. Todo está bien.–dijo con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Si?–le preguntó una voz misteriosa.

–Si.

–¿Incluso tus labios?– le volvio a hablar la voz.

–Si, incluso mis labios.–dijo Marinette abriendo los ojos, frente a ella vio a Theo comiendo una naranja.– Oh, esos son labios.–dijo, pues eso fue lo primero que vio en Theo.

–¿Qué es lo que está bien cuando recuerdas labios?–preguntó Theo mientras se le acercaba.–Tu realmente no tienes vergüenza.

–Entonces, esos labios son estos… No se nada. No puedo recordarlo.– dijo volteandose a otro lado.

–Uh… este tipo está mintiendo. Dijiste que recordabas. Tú recuerdas ¿no es verdad?–dijo Theo esta vez agarrandole la cara.

–¡Por favor, dejeme ir!

–¿Dónde chocaste con esos labios? Estas muerto si sigues actuando como lo hiciste ayer. Bebiendo incluso cuando no puedes soportar el alcohol. Actuando exageradamente ebrio, no podíamos controlarte. ¡Y a hacer eso a una persona a quien debes respetar! No puedes actuar de esa manera.– dijo Theo mientras le agarraba la cara.

–Lo siento mucho.

–Si lo sientes entonces discúlpate con el.–dijo soltandole la cara.

–¿Qué?

–Entonces, ve y discúlpate con él.

–Entonces, ¿no fueron tus labios los que besé?

–Si fueran mis labios, tú no estarias aquí. Yo te habría tirado desde la azotea. ¡Discúlpate rápidamente!– Theo al terminar de hablar con ella se alejo,– Se siente realmente extraño. ¿Por qué este tipo tiene la piel tan suave?

–Si no fueron sus labios, entonces ¿dónde fue?

Dentro de la casa Nathanael estaba tranquilamente haciendo té, al terminar de hacer té, lo puso en dos tazas. Marinette estaba pasando por ahí y dudo en pasar o en irse.

–Ven y sientate.– le dijo Nathanael sin voltearse.–Si bebes té caliente, te sentirás mejor.– Marinette se le acerco lentamente, ella tenia miedo. Marinette con mucha vergonzosamente se sentó a lado de él. Nathanael le paso una taza y el empezo a beber de la suya.–Ayer en la noche fue espectacular.

–Disculpa…

–Cuan ridiculo fue.–Nathanael sonrio y luego se limpio la boca, Marinette se empezó a poner nerviosa, ¿Lo habia besado a él?

–Disculpa, ¿fueron tus labios? Lo siento mucho. Me fui a la azotea porque tenía dolor de cabeza. Estaba feliz porque habia aire fresco. Pero…

–No fue bueno cuando te caíste.

–Pero para mí; eso fue lo mismo como cuando me caigo al suelo.– Marinette empezó a asentir muchas veces.

–¿Al suelo?– preguntó un poco sorprendido.

–No. No quise decir que tu eras como el suelo. Es solo que… una roca que cayó del cielo y por eso hizo que te molestaras. Por favor, piensa en ello.

–¿En verdad?–preguntó Nathanael un poco divertido por la situación.

–¡OYE!–le gritó Theo desde las escaleras.–¿No te dije que te disculparas? ¿Pero tú estás tomando té?

–Me disculpé.– le contestó Marinette, pues tenía razón. Ya se había disculpado con Nathanael, el asunto ya estaba resuelto, ¿no?

–¡A Nath no es a quién tienes que pedirle disculpas!

–¿No fue él?– preguntó un poco confundida Marinette.

–Es Adrien y por tu comentario, la person que se desmayó después de ser golpeado por una roca del cielo es… Adrien Agreste.– le contesto calmado Nath.

–¿Se desmayó?– Ahora si, Marinette estaba sorprendida.

Entonces lo recordo, ella habia caido sobre Adrien y lo beso en el acto.

-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Marinette cayó sobre Adrien lo beso en el acto, pero no solamente eso, tambien vomitó sobre él. Nath y Theo veian esa escena sorprendidos, pero Theo la miraba mas con asco que con sorpresa, el pobre Adrien tenia los ojos tan abiertos que parecia que se querian salir de su lugar.

–¡Adrien!–gritó Theo mientras quitaba a Marinette de Adrien.

-.-.-.-. del Flashback-.-.-.-.-.

–Adrien Agreste, es excesivo maniático de la limpieza. Es natural que se haya desmayado después de lo que le pasó. Ve a la habitación de Adrien si quieres disculparte, pero no estoy muy seguro de que él acepte tu disculpa.– Nath le explico la situación a Marinette.

-.-.-.-. otro lugar-.-.-.-.-.

Aurore estaba con Mireille en un café internet, estaban investigando de la fiesta de bienvenida que le hicieron a Mario.

–El video de ayer fue subido en el foro…– dijo mientras se cargaba el video.

En el video se podía ver a alguien abriendole la puerta del auto a Theo que… ¿estaba cargando a Adrien? Y atrás se podia ver a Nathanael ayudando a Mario.

–¿Qué fue eso? ¿Se hirió Adrien?–grito Aurore viendo el video.

–¿Se habran peleado?–dijo Mireille a lado de ella.

–Este video fue subido después de que un nuevo miembro se unió. Mario debe de ser el problema. Temo que la imagen de los miembros del grupo se arruine.–dijo Aurore preocupada. Por la culpa de Mario el bello y perfecto Adrien estaba lastimado.

-.-.-.-. vuelta con el grupo-.-.-.-.-.

Adrien estaba en su cuarto viendose con un espejo, se veia por todos lados y podia ver que su labio esta herido. Recordo ese "beso" con Mario y le dieron escalofríos.

–Aunque yo no puedo creerlo, eso fue real. No puedo pensar en nada en esta situación. Pero primero, tengo que tomar una ducha.

Adrien estabe llendo a su baño cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

–Disculpe.– Si, sin duda Adrien tenia mala suerte, quien habia abierto la puerta era la persona que no queria ver en ese momento, Mario. Mario venia con una bandeja que tenia una taza de té y una vela.

–¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¡Vete!– Adrien en ese momento no queria ver a Mario, lo queria tan lejos como fuera posible.

–Yo… vine a disculparme por lo que pasó ayer.

–No puedo estar tranquilo ahora, por ahora, solo sal de aquí. Tengo que tomar una ducha. El olor es nauseabundo.–dijo oliendose, hasta el mismo se daba asco, Adrien no podia caer mas bajo, o eso creia el.

–Entonces… ¿acepta mis disculpas por ahora?– Marinette tenia esperanzas, ella no queria que se enojara con ella.–¿Lo hará?

–¿Perdonar? ¿Por qué habria de hacerlo?– Adrien se estaba desesperando.– _Soy perfecto y no me enojo, soy perfecto y no me enojo–_ se repetia en la cabeza.

–Puede ser… porque es una buena persona.

Ahora si, Adrien estaba enojado. Con una sonrisa burlona se acerco a Marinette, que seguia parada a lado de la puerta.

–Una vez que odio a alguien, lo odiaré para siempre. Porque esa persona continúa haciendo cosas que odio, te odio desde el momento que te vi y ten por seguro que hiciste lo que más odio. Está claro que seguirás haciendo cosas que odio, y seguiré odiandote en el futuro. Así que cualquiera que sea el perdon que has dicho, ahora y siempre, no habrán disculpas. ¡Escucha lo que dije y vete!– Marinette se asustó, sabia que estaba enojado, pero no tanto. –Apestoso y asqueroso vomitador.

Marinette se quedo congelada en la puerta, Adrien le había gritado muy feo, pero a Adrien no le importo y la dejo ahí mientras el se iba al baño.

–Debiste haber esperado hasta que terminara de tomar mi ducha y que me calmara.– Adrien dijo para el mismo.

Marinette seguía con el te en sus manos, sin moverse. Mientras que Adrien ya estaba en su baño oliendose, solito se dio asco.

–Ese olor es terrible.– Adrien agarro su cepillo de dientes y se empezó a lavar los dientes de una manera muy brusca, que hasta el mismo se lastimo.

Marinette estaba a punto de irse pero recordó que tenia la bandeja en las manos.

–Um… ¿puedo dejar esto aquí?–Marinette se dirigió al escritorio para dejar el te y la vela.–Este es un té de hierbas y velas aromáticas hechas donde yo vivía. Esto tiene un olor aromático que hace que la gente se sienta amable. Espero que te haga sentir mejor. Aahh… cierto dijo que olía mal, esta vela purifica olores sucios.

–¿No te has ido todavía?–dijo Adrien desde el baño.

–Ya me voy. –Marinette no sabia donde poner la vela, pero por accidente inclino un poco la vela y de esta cayó cera. –¡Ay, quema!– Marinette se había acercado para quitar la cera, dejando a un lado la vela, pero se quemo el dedo, ella retrocedió un poco pero choco con un estante donde había revistas, pero con su cuerpo logro que no cayera el estante. –¿Qué debo de hacer?– del estante se cayó el control del aire causando que el ventilador se prendiera y con ello los papeles de Adrien empezaron a volar, algunos muy cerca de la vela. –No papeles, no pueden volar hacia la vela. ¡Es peligroso!– Marinette vio a su alrededor solo había una solución, debía de apagar el ventilador.

Con el pie, Marinette intento acercar el control, pero el control estaba demasiado lejos de su pie. Marinette vio que los papeles seguian volando, apagar el ventilador no era la mejor solución por lo visto.

–Tengo que apagar el fuego, el fuego.– Marinette empezó soplar para intentar apagar el fuego.

Mientras ella estaba intentando apagar el fuego, Adrien estaba bañándose calmadamente, sin ninguna preocupación, pues el creía que Marinette ya se había ido.

Marinette afuera seguia intentando apagar el fuego, por lo visto no podia soplar demasiado fuerte para apagar el fuego.

–El agua puede apagar el fuego. ¿Agua?– Marinette miro alrededor para ver si habia agua cerca de ella pero no encontro nada. Entonces se le ocurrio usar su saliva. Empezó a escupir en dirección de la vela, esa era la unica solución disponible por el momento.

Dentro del baño Adrien ya se habia bañado, ahora estaba un poco mas calmado.

–Me siento mucho mas limpio ahora.–dijo mientras se olia, ahora olia bien y no a vomito.– ¿Deberia salir?

Adrien salia calmadamente de su baño, pero no esperaba que al salir viera a Mario sosteniendo su estante, con su ventilador prendido, con tanto desorden y tampoco espero ver a Marinette escupiendo en su habitación.

–¿Tú acabas de escupir en mi habitación?– dijo Adrien intentando pensar que lo que habia visto era una ilusión.

–Mmm… yo estaba tratando de extinguir el fuego.– Marinette estaba nerviosa, la primera respuesta que penso era un poco tonta.– _No escupi, lo que pasa es que tienes problemas de la vista y piensas que estoy en tu habitación, pero en realidad es un horrible sueño.–_

Si Adrien estaba enojado con Marinette, ahora estaba furioso. Se acerco a Marinette y la agarro de los hombros empujandola hacia la pared. Adrien estaba haciendo contacto visual con Marinette, ella solo pudo desviar la mirada. En un intento de huir se fue agachando poco a poco.

–Parate.– Marinette al instante se paro.– ¿Qué has hecho en mi habitación?

–Y-yo… solo… yo solo venia a pedirte perdón.

–¿Es asi como pides perdón?

–¡Lo siento mucho!

–¡¿Entonces yo debo de perdonarte a tu manera?!– Adrien le grito a Marinette que estaba muy arrepentida. Entonces Marinette se desmayo y cayó sentada.–Oye… ¿estás bien?, ¡oye!– Adrien había recogido un premio que estaba en el suelo.

En ese momento estaban entrando Nino, Nathanael y Theo a la habitación de Adrien, pero al ver que Adrien tenia el premio como si fuera a golpear a Marinette, se asustaron. Esa escena se veía muy mal.

–¡Alto! Alto, alto, alto. ¿Qu-qué es lo que le acabas de hacer a Mario?– pregunto Nino.

–Yo no lo hice.– Adrien le toco el hombro a Marinette y su cabeza se movió mostrando un poco de sangre. Ahora si todos se preocuparon.

Actualmente Mario estaba en una ambulancia en compañía de Nino. Nino se quito su saco para ponérselo a Marinette como una cobija, en eso Marinette abrió los ojos.

–¿Qué paso? ¿Recobraste el sentido?– Marinette se empezó a quejar del dolor que le causaba la herida.– ¿Cómo rayos es que ustedes empezaron a pelear?– Marinette solo negaba con su cabeza.– Entonces, ¿acabas de recibir una paliza?

–Estoy bien.

–El cielo lo castigara a el.

–Disculpa, Nino.

–Oye, no te levantes. Vamos a ir al hospital.

–¿Hospital?

–Por supuesto, nosotros tenemos que ir al hospital. Nosotros tenemos que ir al hospital para realizar algunos examenes. Tenemos que ver y buscar en detalle en donde te lastimaste. Para que ellos puedan hacer algo por ti…

–Mmm… Disculpa. ¿Ellos no se daran cuenta de que soy una chica?– Nino se dio cuenta de su error, si le hacian examenes se darian cuenta de que Mario en realidad es Marinette y consecuentemente del secreto.

–¡Disculpe! ¡Por favor pare la ambulancia!

-.-.-.-. mas tarde-.-.-.-.-.

Nino y Marinette se encontraban en un parque. Nino estaba curando a Marinette la herida que tenia en la frente.

–Creo que esta bien, ya dejo de sangrar.– Nino agarro de una bolsa dos paletas y se las dio a Marinette.

–Póntelos en la cabeza y luego cometelos.

–Gracias.

–Ay… ese Adrien. Le dije al jefe que iriamos al hospital para que te examinaran, le dije que tu situación era grave, exagere la situación un poco. Adrien debe de estar apenado por lo que hizo.

–En verdad no fue culpa de Adrien.

–No tienes que perdonar su pecado de forma religiosa, ya que no eres una monja certificada todavia.

–No tienes mucha fe en la palabra de los demás.

–El chico que debilitó mi fe ahora está llamandome. Oh, Adrien ¿ahora que pasa? Pues fijate que ahora Mario esta en la sala de emergencias.– Se pudo escuchar desde el telefono una voz seria diciendole a Nino "Dale el telefono".– ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres decirle que lo sientes?– la voz de Adrien le volvio a decir "Daselo".–Esta bien. Es para ti.– dijo dandole el telefono.

-.-.-.-. el hospital-.-.-.-.-.

Adrien con lentes estaba caminando por la sala de espera

–¿Aun están en el hospital verdad?

– _Ah, si…_ – contesto un poco nerviosa Marinette.

–¿Aun no han terminado de revisarte?

– _No todavia_.

–¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?

– _Estoy congelando la herida._

–¿De verdad?

– _¿Llamo porque está preocupado?_

–¿Preocupado?

– _Si lo está, estoy bien._

–No… no es eso… la razón por la que te llamo es porque quiero que te encargues del jefe para que le expliques que yo no te pegué.

– _Si es así, está bien, yo le explicaré._

–Pero ¿donde rayos estás?

Gracias a **angelsvampire29** y **lulu29 mimato love** por comentar en el capitulo anterior :)


	6. No queremos a Mario (parte 1)

Una enfermera que estaba cerca de Adrien le dijo que no podía utilizar el teléfono en la sala de emergencias, entonces Adrien estuvo a punto de colgar.

–Espera, ¿No se supone que no puedes utilizar el celular si estas en una sala de emergencia?

– _¿Eh?_

–¿En verdad estas en una sala de emergencia de un hospital?

– _Yo estoy… yo estoy…_

–¡Tu! ¿Dónde estas ahora?

Adrien escucho en el teléfono un auto que estaba promocionando huevos. "Huevos frescos, lleven sus huevos frescos"

–¡Tú!

– _Adrien, se esta perdiendo la señal. ¡Oh, enfermera Isabelle, traiga unos huevos!_ – dijo Nino cuando le quito el teléfono a Marinette.

–¿Ahora que hago?– Marinette preguntó mientras veía a Nino.

–Solo di que te atrapó. Todo estará bien.

Al colgar el teléfono Adrien, se rió. ¿Acaso le estaban viendo la cara de tonto?

–Él me estaba mintiendo.– Adrien salió enojado de la sala de emergencias

-.-.-.-. Marinette y Nino-.-.-.-.-.

–Sólo… ya sabes… dile al Presidente que Adrien no tuvo nada que ver con esto. Explícalo bien, eso es lo que Adrien quiere de todos modos. No te preocupes por ello.

–Debería explicarlo bien.

–¿Mario?–preguntó un hombre que tanto Marinette y Nino no conocían.– ¿Mario?

–¿Quién eres tú?– preguntó Nino evitando que el hombre se acercara mas a Marinette.

–Soy Hawk Moth, más conocido como "Le papillon" del periódico Miraculous.

–Ah, Sr. Papillon, no podemos darle una entrevista ahora, tenemos prisa.–dijo Nino queriendo no perder mas tiempo.

–¿Ha visto el video de Internet?– dijo Le papillon cambiándole de tema a Nino.

–No tenemos nada que decir. ¡Lo siento!

–Bueno… nada importante. Parece ser que Mario y Adrien no se llevan bien.–dijo Le papillon captando la atención de Marinette.– ¿Pasa algo malo?–dijo mientras veía a Marinette. Ella rápidamente lo negó.– Mario, ¿Estás lastimado?– Le papillon iba a tomar una foto de la herida de Marinette pero Nino se interpuso entre Marinette y la cámara.

–Él no esta lastimado.

–¿Alguien te pegó?

–No, nada de eso ha pasado.– dijo Marinette negando las suposiciones del reportero.

–Espera, ¿no es ese Adrien?– dijo le papillon viendo que Adrien estaba detrás de Marinette.

–No, no es él. Realmente Adrien no tuvo que ver en esto.– gritó Marinette nerviosa.

–Oh, es así.– dijo Le Papillon notando que Adrien se había ido.– Lo diré de la forma que tú lo dijiste.

-.-.-.-. las fans-.-.-.-.-.

Aurore estaba viendo las noticias relacionadas con A. hasta que vio una nota que tomo toda su atención.

–¿Qué? ¡¿Adrien golpeó a Mario?!– estaba sorprendida, su querido Adrien, el no podría hacer esa acción tan violenta.

La nota decía "Mario parece estar lastimado, pero él niega haber sido golpeado por Adrien." Al parecer esa nota fue escrita por le Papillon.

–Esto… ¿acaso no se ve como si Mario estuviera tratando de llamar la atención usando a Adrien?– al parecer Aurore no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, Adrien no podría haber hecho algo así.– Mario, ¡Estás fuera!

-.-.-.-. del estudio-.-.-.-.-.

–¡Adiós nuevo miembro! No Mario. Vete, vete. ¡Vete Mario!– gritaban muchas fans afuera del estudio. Todas lo gritaban con muchos carteles que decían lo mismo "Vete Mario."

Lo que las fans no sabían era que Marinette junto a Nino veían todo desde la azotea del estudio.

–Palabra #1 en la búsqueda: Mario, #2 Mario pelea, #3 Afuera Mario, #4 Mario herido.

–Creo que debería ir abajo y explicar todo.– Marinette no quería que Adrien se enojara mas de lo que ya estaba.

–No, no puedes.– dijo Nino jalando a Marinette del brazo, porque ella se había volteado para ir a la salida.– ¿Sabes que pasaría si bajas en este momento? ¿Quieres un ejemplo?– Nino señalo su chaqueta y luego la aventó de la azotea.– ¡Oigan, eso es de Mario!– Las fans al oír eso, entraron corriendo esquivando a los guardias para atacar a la pobre chaqueta. Marinette y Nino vieron desde la distancia como los guardias habían logrado largar a las fans dejando ver una chaqueta destrozada en varios pedazos.–¿Viste eso?–Marinette ahora estaba muy asustada.

Después de un rato Nino llevo a Marinette a la casa. Ella estaba muy cansada.

–Felix, ¡Ve por él!– se escucho una voz gritando.

Cuando Marinette reacciono vio a un perro negro de ojos verdes corriendo hacia ella. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue tirarse al suelo. Theo se reía de ella desde la distancia. Felix estaba lamiendo la cara a Marinette.

–Por favor, para.– le repetía Marinette tapándose la cara. Después de reírse un rato, Theo decidió que ya era hora de parar.

–¡Felix, para!– Theo se acercó a Felix y lo alejo de Marinette.– Oye, ¿Haces que Adrien se desmaye y ahora destrozas su habitación?

–Yo limpiaré su habitación.

–Por ahora, retribuye lo que hiciste. ¡Felix! ¡Lame, lame por todas partes! Lame aquí también. ¡Buen trabajo!– Marinette logro levantarse para que Felix dejara de lamerla pero Theo la detuvo.– Oye, ¿A donde vas?

–Por favor, déjame ir. Déjame ir.– después de que Marinette forcejeara un poco se pudo ir de ahí.

–El es extraño. Parece que se avergonzó de una pequeña broma. ¿Acaso soy un acosador? ¿Por qué grita tanto?– Theo estaba indignado.– Tú eres el pervertido que atacó a Adrien. Él es un chico muy extraño.– dijo Theo al ver a Mario correr hacia adentro.

Marinette estaba aun corriendo y en su camino se encontró a Nathanael, pero al no verlo choco accidentalmente con el.

–Lo siento.– dijo separándose rápidamente.

–¿Estas bien?– le preguntó sonriendo

–¿Qué?– Nathanael iba a tocarle el parche que cubría la herida pero Marinette se alejo rápidamente.

–Si actúas con miedo, todos te van a descubrir.

–¿Qué?– Marinette sintió que el aire se le iba de los pulmones, ¿acaso la habían descubierto?

–Ves, lo haces de nuevo.

–Si actúas así, las personas descubrirán que estás nervioso y asustado. Como estás así de asustado, las personas pensarán que fuiste atacado por Adrien.

–Ah… a eso te refieres.– Marinette sintió que volvía a respirar normal. Nathanael solo le sonrío y se fue.– Estaba tan asustada.

Marinette siguió su camino y se fue al cuarto de Adrien y vio todo el desastre que había causado.

–Debería limpiarlo todo antes de que el regrese.– Marinette empezó a recoger las revistas del suelo y vio que todas eran de los diseños de Gabriel Agreste.– Todas son de Gabriel Agreste, ¿Adrien es su fan?– Marinette entre las fotos pudo ver una foto de un pequeño rubio y su padre.– ¿Este chico es Adrien?– Marinette estaba tan concentrada en la foto que no escucho los pasos que se estaban acercando.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– Marinette se levanto y volteo a ver a Adrien.–¿Qué viste esta vez?– dijo quitándole las revistas.

–Yo no vi nada.– Adrien agarro el brazo de Marinette y la llevo fuera de su cuarto, pero al salir no la soltó.

–Adrien, ¿A donde me llevas?– Adrien jalo a Marinette hasta la sala y en ese momento estaba entrando Nino y el presidente André.

–¿Qué pasa Adrien?– preguntó el presidente al ver que había soltado a Mario bruscamente.

–Sácalo de la casa.–dijo señalando a Mario.

–¿Pondrías mas leña al fuego?

–Entonces me voy.

–¿Por qué debe de irse Adrienikis?– Al parecer Theo no quería que Adrien los dejara.

–Si… Adrien… No hagas las cosas de esta manera.– Adrien al ver que el presidente no iba a sacar a Mario de la casa se fue del lugar. Theo parecía querer ir por el pero se quedo quieto. Entonces volteo a ver a Marinette con una cara de querer asesinarlo.

–Los dos no se llevaron bien desde el principio. Debería ser bueno para ellos darle algo de tiempo.–dijo Nathanael viendo al presidente.

Marinette decidió seguir a Adrien, se sentía culpable. Ella no quería ocasionar problemas.

–Espera.– Adrien se volteo fastidiado.

–Yo tenía razón. Te dije que harías algo que yo odiaría. Pero por hoy es suficiente… Si haces algo más, te golpearé de verdad.– No dejo que Marinette le dijera algo y se fue dejando a Marinette en la puerta.

Cuando Nino fue a buscar a Marinette la vio sentada con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y con la mirada perdida.

–Por favor animate.

–Es demasiado duro continuar.– con la mirada aun perdida. –Sólo ha sido un día, pero se siente como si hubiera pasado un año. Toda mi fuerza se acaba.

–¿Qué estas diciendo? Sólo ha pasado un día pero comenzar es la mitad de la batalla, entonces tú ya has superado la primera mitad.– dijo dandole una sonrisa para que se calmara.

–Es por mí que ese chico salió de su propia casa. He hecho muchas cosas que él detesta. Soy una molestia.– Marinette se sentía culpable y triste, ella había hecho que Adrien se fuera de la casa.

–Es mejor así. Si se hacen amigos, podría descubrirte fácilmente, pero si él te odio, no se acercará a ti.– dijo dandole una razón a Marinette para que dejara de estar triste.

–¿Piensas que voy a estar bien?

–Lo harás bien, por el bien de tu hermano. Es un poco triste, pero tú eres la palabra número 1 de búsqueda en Internet. Te hiciste famosa de un solo disparo.– dijo Nino mirando el lado bueno de la situación.

–Entonces, me convertí en la mentirosa más famosa a nivel nacional.

–Pero puedes encontrar a tu papá si te vuelves famosa. Anímate, niña.– dijo Nino sin querer ser pesimista.

–¿Puede mi papá reconocernos si somos famosos?


	7. No queremos a Mario (parte 2)

-.-.-.-. un café-.-.-.-.-.

Había unos señores hablando, pero solamente uno estaba felizmente hablando, los demás parecían aburridos. Eran tres señores, uno con cabello negro y morado, otro con cabello naranja y otro con cabello castaño claro.

–Cuando él era joven, yo lo crié cargándolo a la espalda y cuidándolo, yo hice todo eso.

–¿Honestamente?– El señor de cabello negro que se llamaba Jagged Stone inmediatamente se indigno, ¿Acaso le veían cara de mentiroso?

–Yo les estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Por qué no me creen? Este Mario es mi sobrino. Él se parece a su madre, lo puedo decir con solo mirarlo una vez.

–Dijiste que habías abandonado a tu sobrino y sobrina.– le contesto el pelirrojo, Roger.

–¿Abandonado?¿Quien…?– Ahora estaba nervioso.– Aah, los dejé por mi pobre situación, pero yo quería ir a buscarlos cuando mi situación mejorara. Mi situación ha mejorado. Así que lo visitaré.

–¿Tú crees que él de te la bienvenida? Ni si quiera eres su padre.

Jagged se enojo, ¿como había conseguido a esos amigos? Mejor se hubiera quedado en su casa con Fang.

–No, sería mucho mejor que su padre. Al menos yo los crié un poco. Yo soy 100 veces mejor.– dijo Jagged orgulloso.

–¿No fueron sólo unos meses?– intervino el castaño.

–Pero yo fui mucho mejor que su padre quien los abandonó justo después de nacer. ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¿No están de acuerdo conmigo?

-.-.-.-. otro lugar-.-.-.-.-.

En un hotel había un hombre muy elegante, de traje blanco y cabello rubio caminando hacia los elevadores cuando su secretaria se acerco. Ese hombre era Gabriel Agreste.

–Viniste.– le dijo Nathalie estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder hablar sin dejar de caminar.

–Yo vine en secreto, así que por favor cuida de no ser reconocida por los reporteros.

–Si, entendido.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba Adrien en los elevadores hablando por teléfono.

–Aquí en el hotel. Esta bien, Presidente. Yo no voy a apagar mi celular.– Dicho esto le colgó al presidente.

Cuando el elevador se abrió, Gabriel iba entrando y Adrien aun tenia que estar ahí adentro, ya que aun faltaban unos pisos para que el llegara al que quería. Cuando Adrien vio al individuo que estaba en frente de el se enojo.

–Tiempo sin verte.– saludo el hombre.– Te has convertido en alguien famoso ya que he oído hablar de ti, incluso en Estados Unidos.

–Señor. Usted ha sido olvidado ya que no he oído sobre usted en Francia.– dijo Adrien sin voltear a mirarlo, Gabriel solo se rió de aquello.

–¿Señor? Solías llamarme papá cuando eras joven.– dijo Gabriel mirándolo.

–No sabía tanto cuando yo era joven. Pensé que cualquier hombre que traía un niño al mundo se convertía en padre.– dijo Adrien sin voltearse. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas dejando a Adrien salir.

–Adrien.– dijo Gabriel intentando decirle algo.

–No actúes como si me conocieras.– le dijo Adrien cortantemente.– Tenía que pretender que no te conocí cuando yo era joven porque eras famoso. Pero será más problemático si tú pretendes.– al decir esto se alejo de aquel lugar.

Adrien caminó por los pasillos del hotel enojado, siempre que se encontraba con su padre se frustraba.

–Hoy todas las cosas me van a volver loco.– dijo mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

-.-.-.-. el presidente André-.-.-.-.-.

El presidente André estaba reunido con Nino, Alya y otras personas más. Estaban teniendo una reunión de un tema super importante.

–El festival musical será dentro de dos semanas. Esa será la primera aparición de Mario.– cuando el presidente dijo eso, Nino y Alya se alarmaron. Marinette aun no esta preparada.

–Tú dijiste que el debut oficial de Mario sería el 6º concierto. Él no está preparado.– dijo Nino un poco nervioso.

–No he decidido el concepto de su estilo tampoco.–dijo Alya menos nerviosa.

–No, no, no… no es problema.– dijo el presidente poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Alya para callarla.– Escándalos innecesarios deben de ser detenidos desde el principio. Yo sé que él ya esta listo. Haz una nota de prensa ahora. Toma una foto.– dijo el presidente inspirado.

–¡Si, señor!– contestaron todos menos Alya y Nino.

–Bien. Eso es bueno.

-.-.-.-. casa de A. -.-.-.-.-

–Si, si… si no hay mucho tráfico, podemos llegar en una hora.– dijo Nino hablando por teléfono mientras estaba saliendo de la casa con Alya y Marinette.

–¿Qué quiere decir con fotos tan de repente? ¿Y prepararse para el escenario? Pensé que necesitaba aguantar un mes, y mi hermano estaría de regreso para hacerse cargo de todo.

–Sh… La situación es esta.– dijo Nino tratando de tranquilizarla.

–No. ¡No puedo hacerlo! No puedo.– dijo Marinette muy asustada.

–Este idiota.– dijo Alya mientras golpeaba a Nino en la cabeza.– Vuelve con algo que funcione. Ella dijo que no puede hacerlo. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Ella dijo que no puede hacerlo!– gritó mientras pellizcaba a Nino y este se quejaba del dolor.– ¿Te duele? ¿Duele?– dijo mientras le daba muchos golpes más.

–Ah, detente. ¡Por favor, detente!– dijo Marinette intentando ayudar a Nino.

–¿Detenerme?– Marinette solamente asintió, logrando calmar un poco a Alya.– Entonces me detendré. ¿Deberíamos irnos?– Marinette asintió una vez más.– Entonces, vámonos.

–Disculpa por lo que acaba de pasar. A veces ella es demasiado…– iba a decir algo pero Alya volteo a verlo con cara asesina.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que en el balcón de la casa estaba Nathanael tomando té, escuchando todo.

–Así que esa es la historia.– Theo se acercó a Nathanael corriendo.

–Nath, ¿Qué haces?

–Nada, sólo estoy viendo algo interesante.– dijo mientras se volteaba a verlo.

–¿Qué es?– dijo Theo curioso mientras se asomaba.

–Busca lo que es, pero si serás denso, no será fácil.– le contesto sonriendo y luego se fue.

–Ah, Nath. ¿Qué es?– le alcanzó a gritar Theo.– Ah Nath, no seas así. ¿Qué es? Por favor.– Nath seguía caminando hacia un sillón sin hacerle caso.– Nath, por favor. Ah, Mario. Ah, él es realmente peculiar.–dijo Theo sentándose a lado de Nathanael.

–¿Que és?

–Después de que Adrien se fue, él lloró.

–¿Él lloró?

–Si, él subió las escaleras y sollozó. Y ni siquiera es una niña.– Theo se quedo pensando un poco y luego volvió a hablar.– Él, es un poco raro. Es tan flaco, suave y afelpado. Que te hace sentir mal.– dijo Theo haciendo caras divertidas.– Parece que te gusta. Incluso ayer por la noche, te hiciste cargo de él.

–Es verdad.

-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

Theo estaba cargando a un desmayado Adrien mientras que Nathanael ayudaba a Mario a levantarse.

–Para que la gente no lo vea, toma el auto de Adrien.– le dijo Nathanael a Theo.

–Oh, está bien. Adrienikis ¿Estás bien?

Mientras Theo se alejaba. Nath intentaba despertar un poco a Mario.

–Estas totalmente , Mario.– le dijo mientras lo sacudía un poco, pero Mario movió solamente un poco la cabeza. Entonces Nathanael se dio cuenta que el pensaba que Mario era realmente muy bonito. En un momento Mario casi se le caía y lo tuvo que abrazar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Mario no era un hombre, el era muy delicado para ser hombre.– ¿Qué eres?

-.-.-.-. del Flashback-.-.-.-.-.

–Parece que estás bien quedándote con el chico raro.– dijo Theo medio celoso.

–Voy a divertirme viéndolo por un tiempo.– dijo Nathanael sabiendo de la divertida situación en la que estaban todos.

–¿Huh? ¿Qué?

–Veamos televisión. Pero que denso este chico.

–Oh.

-.-.-.-. Mario-.-.-.-.-.

Marinette en ese momento estaba en una sesión fotográfica, al principio estaba un muy nerviosa, pero luego se calmo un poco.

–Eso es bueno. Bien.– gritó el fotógrafo, ante el ultimo grito Marinette se asusto un poco.– Bien.– el fotógrafo se movía de lado a lado.– Tú no puedes posar solamente así. No una pose de sorpresa o miedo. ¿Tienes alguna otra pose?

Marinette solamente volteo a ver a Nino y Alya, Nino hizo una pose un poco extraña pero aun así Marinette la imito. Alya golpeo a Nino e hizo otra pose. Marinette solamente imitaba esas poses, después de un rato Marinette ya estaba haciendo diversas poses mientras se reía.

Después llevaron a Marinette a un estudio de baile, Nino y Alya querían que se uniera a unos chicos que estaban bailando pero Marinette se negaba. Marinette al intentar imitarlos no se salía pero Nino no se daría por vencido. Entonces Marinette los empezó a imitar desde lo lejos para no causar accidentes.

Marinette llegó al estudio en la camioneta de A. junto Alya y Nino pero cuando bajó, había un grupo de fans con letreros que decían "Mario está prohibido" y al mismo tiempo gritaban esa frase, por lo cual, unos policías estaban abriendo paso a Marinette para que no le hicieran daño.

Más tarde, en su cuarto Marinette estaba apretando las vendas que tenia en el pecho, al día siguiente Marinette estaba practicando una coreografía junto a los bailarines, pero ella era la única que estaba bailando mal entre todos, Nino y Alya siempre acompañaban a Marinette por lo cual se podía ver a Nino y a Alya mirándolos practicar, Marinette intentaba bailar como ellos pero hacia unos pasos algo tontos, mientras que afuera del estudio de nuevo se veían las fans que gritaban "¡Prohibimos al nuevo miembro! ¡No a Mario!", en su oficina el director estaba teniendo una conversación con Le Papillon.

– Papillon, el escándalo de los problemas de los miembros no es cierto, es solo un rumor de personas malintencionadas, un rumor. Ya verán nuestro éxito en el escenario, solo tienen que esperar.– El director escuchaba atentamente lo que Papillon le decía y después de unos segundos contesto – ¿Tienes tiempo libre esta noche?.

~Mientras tanto~

Adrien estaba viendo en internet la noticia del Papillon en la que se describía como las fans no estaban conformes con el nuevo miembro, levantó la mirada de la computadora con el ceño fruncido y se levanto del sillón en el que estaba sentado caminó por el cuarto en círculos hasta que se escucho el celular, revisó quien le había llamado y cuando vio que el presidente era quien le marco rodó los ojos y rechazó la llamada.

~Con Marinette~

Marinette tenia la mirada perdida, mientras que Alya estaba quitando algunas arrugas a una ropa, entonces Alya volteo a verla y le habló.

–¿Te sientes mal por todos esos rumores contra ti?– Marinette se sobresalto y dudo un poco sobre lo que iba a contestar, después de unos segundos le contestó –No, eso es todo.– Alya la miro seriamente a lo que Marinette suspiró derrotada.

–Esta bien, tienes razón. Es duro para mi, porque es la primera vez que tantas personas me maldicen– Alya se sentó cerca de Marinette y le contesto. –Pero heroicamente, no estás huyendo.–

– Seré un pecador si me escapo.– Pauso por unos segundos, pero volvió a hablar– Estoy engañando a otras personas, pero todo estará en su lugar una vez que mi hermano regrese, y pueda pedir perdón por mis pecados. Tengo que soportar estos tiempos difíciles porque lo que hago está mal.– Decía con una mirada triste, Alya le miro y siguió con la plática.

– Ok… ya esta bien de soportar, pero– la señalo– no tienes que soportar, el relleno de muchos de ellos no.– Marinette la miró confundida, se levantó y se quito unas pelotitas

–Me las puse porque tú me lo pediste– Entonces Marinette le tendía las pelotitas a Alya, Alya agarró las pelotitas.

–Solo es necesario tener dos.– Dijo mirándola con obviedad.

~Mientras con Adrien~

Adrien estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba serio a la computadora, estaba teniendo una video conferencia con el director.

–Si, vi todas las noticias acerca de Mario, así que… ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?–

–El Festival de Música de Europa se acerca y…– se rió sarcástico –…si no sales– volteo mientras extendía sus brazos a cada lado de la computadora –¿Estás diciendo que vamos a echar leña al fuego? Si no vas se hará un mayor escándalo por tu mala relación con Mario –Adrien giro su mirada enojado mientras negaba levemente y entonces se dignó a mirar de nuevo al presidente.

–Vale, lo voy a considerar.

–¿Considerarlo? Vale, ¿Entonces qué? Tu sesión de fotos esta programada. Obsérvala y chequéala cuidadosamente, ya lo envié, revísalo.

–Ok.– El director sonrió socarronamente.

– Creo que no me explique, abre el archivo y léelo ahora mismo delante de mis ojos. ¡Revísalo ahora!– Adrien suspiro enojado mientras que abría el correo.

~Mientras con Marinette~

Marinette estaba ensayando con los bailarines, pero esta vez no hacía pasos ridículos, estaba sincronizada con los demás, al terminar la coreografía, todos empezaron a aplaudir y unos bailarines empezaron a hablar.

–Vale la pena quedarse toda la noche.

–Sólo un poco de progreso.

–Lo logré.

–¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?– Marinette pregunto mientras hacia un paso de los que habían practicado, mientras hizo el paso una de la pelotitas que tenia se cayó cerca de Alya, ella agarró la pelotilla y la miro por unos segundos.

–Este aspecto es de…– Alya pareció reaccionar y miro a Marinette que estaba rodeada de los bailarines que la felicitaban.

~Mientras con Adrien~

–¿Lo estas leyendo?

–Estoy leyendo.– Entonces vio algo que le llamó la atención.–¿Estás saliendo con la reportera Nadja Chamak?– El director estaba recostado en su silla con los pies sobre la mesa y al escuchar eso se cayó. –Ella dice que dejó su reloj ayer y que necesita que se lo regreses– Adrien dijo mientras miraba divertido como el director parecía avergonzado de enviar eso.

–Ya ese fue mi error.– Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y le gritó– No leas tú, te lo enviare de nuevo tan pronto como sea posible, así que no apagues la PC. Nunca la apagues, nunca, nunca, jamás la apagues.

El director se paró por completo mientras que buscaba donde había dejado el reloj de Nadja después busco detrás de la computadora y la movió por accidente al agarrar el reloj. Ahora la computadora volteaba hacia una esquina del cuarto y se podía ver parte de la puerta. Mientras Adrien decidió tomar un vaso de agua, agarro la botella que tenia cerca de su computadora y vació un poco de agua en el vaso, estaba volteando hacia la computadora cuando de repente ve como Alya acorrala a "Mario" con una pared.

–¿Qué es esto?– Al parecer las mujeres no lo escucharon y Alya movió a Marinette a otra pared, lo que hizo que Adrien pudiera reconocer a Alya.– Es nuestra coordinadora– Adrien intentaba ver quien era la otra persona y cuando lo hizo se quedo un poco impresionado pero siguió viendo.

Alya miraba todo el cuarto para ver si no había nadie, cuando termino de ver que nadie estaba volteo a Marinette.

–Nadie estará aquí. ¿Estas bien?– Pregunto, Marinette estaba un poco asustada por la actitud de Alya.

–¿De qué hablas?– Alya le pego a Marinette, lo que hizo que Marinette estuviera más nerviosa por la actitud de Alya. –Ah, coordinadora, esto todavía es un poco…– No terminó la oración ya que Alya le agarro del mentón

–¡Tú! Llámame Lya, ¿entendido?

–L-Ly-Lya

–No hay tiempo– Empezó a quitarle la sudadero a Marinette mientras que esta se la bajaba nerviosa.

–Lya, tú no puedes hacer esto.

–Vamos, escúchame– se dio mientras se ponía de rodillas y le intentaba quitarle el pantalón– No te preocupes.– Mientras que Mario intentaba que no le quitara el pantalón ya que se le hacia muy vergonzoso tener que hacer eso

Esta escena era muy malpensable ya que Mario estaba nervioso y Alya parecía desesperada en quitarle el pantalón, Adrien estaba viendo muy confundido como estas se llevaban y escupió el agua que estaba tomando y tosió un poco ya que se estaba ahogando después de recuperarse, volvió a mirar a "Mario" y a Alya.

–Te dije que permanezcas así– decía Alya ya que Marinette seguía intentando que no le quitara el pantalón y entonces a Alya se le ocurrió una idea, apagar la luz e hizo que Marinette fuera a apagar la luz, con las luces apagadas, Adrien no podía ver nada pero intentaba saber que pasaba y miraba impactado la computadora.

–¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!


End file.
